


Contraband

by N1ghtWr1ter, RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: But mostly porn, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gender Issues, Magic Space Dildos, Magic Strap-Ons, Magic dick, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, but actually science, melding, rybee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Peebee's looking for a surprise for Ryder, but the Andromeda Galaxy appears to be tragically light on technologically-enhanced dildos. Luckily, Vetra's got her back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi! N1ghtwr1ter here. I'm new to writing for ME: A and Mass Effect in general, but I plan to be here awhile. I came up with this idea for a Rybee fic a bit ago and asked Rae to jump in with me, given that magic space dicks are kind of her specialty XD Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please let us know what you think in the comments, and come say hi on tumblr @n1ghtwr1ter.tumblr.com and @raedmagdon.tumblr.com!

“Shit.”

Peebee was careful to curse under her breath, knowing that the walls of the Remnant structure often made sound carry in weird ways. “Shit shit shit.”

“You okay over there, Blue?”

Vetra’s voice made Peebee jump. Whirling to face Vetra and Ryder’s curious stares, Peebee plastered a grin on her face, suddenly grateful for how dark it was. While the bad lighting made finding Remnant artifacts—or hitting the sweet spot in a Nullifier’s shields—more difficult, it also hid the burning purple flush creeping across her cheeks.

“Yep, I’m fine!” she said brightly, dropping the piece of Remnant debris she’d been holding and hurrying to catch up. “Just, uh, making sure I didn’t miss anything.”

“What were you looking for in all that junk anyway?” Ryder asked quietly as Peebee fell into step beside her. “Scavengers probably picked this place pretty clean by now.”

Even though her tone was only mildly curious, Peebee’s skin got even hotter. She busied herself with her Omni-tool, saying, “Yeah, you’re right. I was hoping I might find something for a…project I’ve been working on, but it was the wrong kind of junk. Anyway!” She favored Ryder with a brilliant smile. “Think we can get back to the Tempest in time for lunch? I’m starving and Liam always eats the good protein slush.”

Ryder snorted. “Is there such a thing as good protein slush?”

“Kind of my point,” Peebee said.

“Food’s food.”

“That’s not what you said about those—what were they called? Oh right, _Pringles_. The fried potatoes that came in a tube that you were craving last week,” Vetra said, nudging Ryder. The tall turian was probably being gentle, but Ryder wound up tripping over a rock and stumbling into Peebee. She gripped her girlfriend’s arm to steady her, enjoying the musculature she could feel under Ryder’s armor, but for once, that wasn’t what was distracting her. Vetra’s words had given her the spark of an idea.

“You were practically drooling when I said I’d managed to locate them,” Vetra continued teasingly.

Ryder puffed up in protest. “Hey, those things are addictive, okay? You can never eat just one. And they’re damn hard to find! Human junk food wasn’t exactly the biggest priority for settling a new galaxy, y’know.”

“Yeah, well, it was for someone.” Vetra shrugged. “Everybody’s got their something, and I happen to be damn good at figuring out what that is.”

The spark ignited in Peebee’s brain. _Vetra! Of course!_ If Vetra could find ridiculous human snacks for Ryder among the colonists, surely she could locate…

A moment later, Peebee’s excitement was dimmed by picturing the look on Vetra’s face when she told the turian what she wanted. Or, more accurately, failed to tell Vetra what she was looking for, because she couldn’t imagine herself getting the words out. She hadn’t even managed to articulate it to Ryder, even though she loved and trusted her girlfriend and would, in fact, be using the item in question with her. The thought of discussing something so intimate and absurd with _Vetra_ was…

_Yeah, that’s not happening. No way am I that desperate._

Peebee had already been through just about every channel she could think of, only to come up empty. She’d made some discreet inquiries on the Nexus, had even asked around at the brothels in Kadara Port. But nobody had bothered to bring a strap-on, either the fancy sensation-transmitting kind or the hunk-of-molded-silicone kind, to the Andromeda galaxy—or if they had, they weren't telling. And now here she was, sifting through Remnant debris to see if ancient killer robots had decided to develop dildos.

 _Okay, maybe I_ am _that desperate._

Tuning out Vetra and Ryder’s good-natured bickering, Peebee worried at her lip, considering her options. Sex with Ryder had been great _(delightful, incredible, amazing, mind-blowing)_ so far. Peebee adored learning just how talented Ryder’s mouth and hands were. She delighted in the seemingly endless variety of sounds _(moans, cries, even the occasional whimper)_ that she could coax out of her girlfriend, and she seemed to discover a new one every time they found a moment alone.

But.

But sometimes, in the midst of the fuzzy clouds their thoughts made, she saw things—things she suspected originated from within Ryder’s mind, although when they were joined, she couldn’t be entirely sure. Sometimes, when they were at their most connected, Peebee found herself imagining how it would feel to sink down onto Ryder’s cock, or the way Ryder’s eyes would widen as Peebee slowly stretched her open…

“I know that look.”

The low sound of Ryder’s voice, as well as the ever-so-slightly dangerous curl of her lips, did things to Peebee. It was suddenly very difficult to walk normally with how wet she could feel herself getting. “What look?” she said, injecting her voice with extra carefree confidence, smirking in a way she hoped was mysterious (and bonus points if it was alluring too). But Ryder just laughed.

“You’re plotting something.”

Peebee didn’t deny it. “And? Don’t you want to know what it is?”

Ryder waved her off. “Hey, I know better than to pry. If it’s important, I’m sure you’ll tell me eventually. Just…warn me before you drop me into a live volcano this time?”

The human was teasing, mostly, but guilt twisted in Peebee’s stomach anyway. “No volcanoes, promise.” Although, Peebee thought, the prospect of asking Vetra was just about as terrifying as hurtling toward one. There was no way she’d be able to hold _that_ conversation while looking the turian in the eye.

* * *

Ten minutes. Ten minutes she’d been standing outside Vetra’s door, trying to pluck up the courage to knock. Peebee told herself the delay was just to practice her opening line—a line she still hadn’t come up with—but the more she thought about it, the more awkward this plan seemed. She wasn’t the type to care what other people thought of her, and she was far from ashamed about sex and desire, but…

This was different. The Tempest’s crew had become kind of like a weird family despite her best efforts, and Ryder had become, well, something more. There were feelings involved, at any rate. The gross kind from bad holos. The kind that usually made her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

She didn’t have a choice, though. It was ask Vetra, or try to mod a vaguely phallic-shaped tentacle from one of the Observers—and she doubted Ryder was _that_ into machines.

No, if she was going to fulfill Ryder’s unspoken meld-fantasy— _their_ unspoken meld-fantasy—she would have to suck it up. If anyone could find a dildo somewhere in Andromeda, it was their resident smuggler. Peebee just had to find a way to ask.

“Mrr?”

The soft chirping noise almost made Peebee send a warp flying at the nearest bulkhead. She whirled around, laughing with relief when she saw what had made the sound. It was Ryder’s pyjak. The annoying little bugger had free rein of the ship, and it was currently perched on top of a pile of crates behind the Nomad, watching her with its large black eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Peebee said, rolling her own eyes. “Ryder needs to get you a bell or something. You almost got smashed, buddy.”

“Prree,” the pyjak said. It didn’t seem too concerned with its near demise. Instead, it wiggled its snout curiously, sniffing in her direction.

Peebee’s gaze narrowed suspiciously. “None of your business,” she shot back, only to hear another voice from directly behind her.

“What’s none of my business?”

For the second time in as many minutes, Peebee nearly caused a glowing blue accident. She whipped her head, stopping the release of energy just in time. “Vetra,” she breathed, peering up at the tall turian behind her. “It’s just you.”

“This is my room,” Vetra pointed out. “Who else would it be?”

Peebee’s relief was short-lived. She considered running for a brief moment, but decided against it. She’d waited all this time. She couldn’t just chicken out now. “Not out here,” she said, shepherding Vetra back into the room she’d just left.

“I don’t think the pyjak cares about… whatever you’re plotting this time,” Vetra said, but she allowed herself to be shoved back into her ‘office’. As soon as the door shut behind them, she folded her arms over her chest. “What’s going on, Peebee? You’re even twitchier than usual.”

“I’m not _twitchy,”_ Peebee protested, but it was a blatant lie. It took an effort of will to stop shifting from foot to foot and fidgeting with her hands.

“Could have fooled me.”

Peebee groaned. This was why she preferred recordings to in-person conversations. Come to think of it, that would have been a much better plan. She wished she’d thought of it earlier.

“Look, I need… a thing.”

“A thing?” Turians didn’t have eyebrows to raise, but Peebee could hear Vetra’s voice lift instead. “Can you be more specific?”

“A gift,” Peebee muttered. “For Ryder.”

“And you’re asking my advice?” Vetra asked, sounding surprised. “I like to think I know Ryder pretty well, but you know her better. Don’t you know what she wants?”

The implications of that statement were clear enough. Obviously, Ryder had blabbed, or Vetra was much more observant than she let on…

“Don’t look at me like that,” Vetra said. “You two aren’t as subtle as you think you are.”

Peebee sighed. This was a conversation for another time. “I know what she wants. Or, uh, I know what I want to get her. I just don’t know where to find it.”

“Ah.” Vetra smirked—not quite the smirk Peebee had been afraid of, but close enough to make her cringe. “So you need my help tracking this ‘thing’ down.”

“Exactly.”

There was an awkward pause.

“I can’t look for it if you don’t tell me what it is.”

“Ah, right.” Peebee swallowed, gathering her courage. It was now or never. Vetra was her last resort.

“Ineedyoutohelpmefindastrapon.”

Vetra blinked. Peebee had always found turians hard to read, but she thought she detected the sparkle of humor in Vetra’s eyes as she said, “Come again? And maybe not so fast this time?”

_Is that a pun? Tell me that’s not a pun._

Peebee gritted her teeth. “I need you to help me find a strap-on,” she ground out, keeping her eyes fixed somewhere over Vetra’s left shoulder.

_And three...two...one...laugh._

There was a snort, but not the gale of mirth that Peebee had been expecting. When she got up the courage to look at Vetra again, the turian was looking at her with gentle humor but also a surprising amount of sympathy. Oddly enough, that was worse. Peebee had geared herself up to be made fun of, but not to be understood.

“I’m guessing that you’re only coming to me because you haven’t been able find it yourself,” Vetra said, leaning back against her desk and crossing her arms. Peebee nodded emphatically. “Well, I can’t promise miracles, but I can make some discreet inquiries. Wherever I get it, though, it’s gonna cost you. If somebody brought their dick to Andromeda, they’re either not gonna admit it or they’re not selling.”

Peebee nodded again, still dumbfounded. The last few weeks had been full of firsts: the first time in a very long while that she’d allowed herself to feel what she did for Ryder; the first time she felt like she’d found somewhere she was willing to stay for longer than a galactic standard hour; the first time she’d been comfortable enough to confess a secret to someone, and not been laughed off the planet; and the first time she’d found herself at a loss for words. However, Vetra noticed that last part too.

“Nothing to say? You’re usually pretty snappy with a comeback. Guess you really want this, huh?”

Peebee let out a huff, her cheeks getting hot again. A couple dozen sharp words sprang to her tongue, but she held them in check. _Not exactly a great idea to piss off the person doing you a favor...and keeping your secret._ “Just don’t tell Ryder, okay? I want it to be a surprise.”

Vetra grinned. “No worries. I’ll let you know when I’ve found something.”

“Thanks!” Peebee shouted over her shoulder, already halfway out the door. As soon as she heard it hiss shut behind her, she sagged in relief. Of all the ways she could’ve pictured that going, that was definitely not the worst. Now she just needed to keep her big mouth shut in front of Ryder and avoid pestering Vetra every other minute.

***

While neither of those things was easy, it turned out that keeping her quest a secret from Ryder was actually harder— _shit, I meant more difficult. Ah, dammit—_ cue helpless giggling. Her brain was suddenly full— _heh—_ of dick jokes, and she was now letting Ryder into her head on the regular via the meld.

Peebee didn’t have much practice with melding, and certainly didn’t have more than rudimentary training in walling off thoughts that she didn’t want her partner to see. She prided herself on being a quick learner, but given how often they were fucking these days—specifically, every chance they got—there were plenty of opportunities for slip-ups.

_'Uh...Peebee?'_

“Yes, Ryder,” she gasped, eyes slipping shut as she tilted her head back, giving her girlfriend better access to her neck. Ryder continued kissing and nipping her way down Peebee’s throat, but Peebee felt the human’s thrusts falter even as she continued riding her hand.

_'What is...that?'_

Peebee suddenly realized she’d allowed herself to drift into a fantasy—of the particularly vivid kind only possible in the meld—in which the fingers curling inside of her weren’t fingers at all, but a cock attached to Ryder. With a sensation transmitter that would mean the human was feeling _everything,_ every ripple and flutter, every squeeze of Peebee’s inner walls whenever she hit that perfect spot…

_'N-nothing...oh fuck, I’m…'_

_'We’re…'_

And then their shared universe burst into a supernova around them, their orgasm obliterating every thought they had.

For a moment, their release felt so good that Peebee forgot her worries. She lost herself in the fantasy, in her lover, coming hard around Ryder as the tapestry of stars above them grew brighter and brighter. It didn’t matter which part of Ryder was actually inside her. This bliss, the connection between them, was all that mattered.

Their peak lasted an eternity, but was still far too short. Peebee clung to it, to Ryder, with all her might, trying to keep their souls tied together for just a little longer. Inevitably, though, the tide pulled back out, leaving them to settle back into their separate bodies instead of flying through the endless ocean of space that had surrounded them.

When Peebee opened her eyes, readjusting to reality, she saw that Ryder’s brow was furrowed.

“Peebee,” Ryder said, seeming half concerned, and half… excited? Peebee couldn’t quite tell. She wasn’t the best at deciphering emotions among her own species, let alone aliens. “What was that?”

Peebee made a split-second decision. Ryder was even more inexperienced with the meld than she was, if that was even possible. There might still be a way to play this off. “I don’t know,” she purred, running one hand through Ryder’s tousled brown hair. “Why don’t you tell me?”

The plan worked perfectly. Ryder blushed, averting her eyes. “Um…”

“Have you been holding out on me, Ryder?” Peebee asked, with a genuine smirk. Turning the fantasy around on Ryder was working out even better than she could have hoped.

“It’s not a big deal,” Ryder mumbled. She withdrew her fingers, and Peebee noted that she didn’t take her time sucking them clean the way she usually did.

“Hey,” Peebee whispered, braceleting Ryder’s wrist and pulling her hand back. She laced her fingers with Ryder’s, not caring that they were sticky. It was her own mess, after all. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I thought half the members of your species had cocks anyway?”

Ryder continued fidgeting, although she didn’t try to yank her hand away. “Not girls. Not usually. I mean, some girls do…”

“Some girls do,” Peebee repeated, as if that settled things. “Then it’s not a big deal.”

Ryder sighed. “No, I guess it’s not.” But from the look in her eyes, Peebee could tell part of her still didn’t believe what she was saying. Apparently, her planned gift came with more emotional and cultural baggage than she’d thought.

 _Too late to change it now._ _Vetra already knows, and I…_

Honestly, now that she thought about it, Peebee wondered if the idea hadn’t been Ryder’s in the first place. Or maybe it had been both of theirs? In the midst of the meld, it was hard to tell. She was sure she’d seen it there once or twice before, maybe indistinct, but certainly part of the powerful current…

“Would it be weird if I wore one?” Peebee asked. “You know, to fuck you? Or if you wore it to fuck me?”

Ryder did a double take. Her eyes widened, and her puffy lips parted in a small ‘o’ of surprise. Peebee even thought she caught a hitch of breath before Ryder recovered—or tried to, at any rate. “Uh… no. No, it wouldn’t be weird. And… I’d be lying if I said I’d never used one before. But it’s not like—the way we have sex is fine already. Your fingers are great. Just because I’m human doesn’t mean I need—”

“I get it.” Peebee leaned forward, letting their lips brush. For once, she wasn’t the one letting her motor get the best of her. Seeing Ryder flail awkwardly was actually kind of cute. (Although honestly, Ryder did a lot of awkward flailing in general. Some of her earliest attempts at flirting had been less than impressive).

When the worried wrinkle in Ryder’s forehead didn’t smooth away, Peebee kissed Ryder again, this time on the tip of the nose. As she had hoped, Ryder made a soft noise of disgust and scrunched up her face. “For the record, I like things the way they are, too. So don’t worry about it, okay? It’s just a stray thought. Those happen.”

“How do you know?” Ryder asked. “You said you’d never really melded with anyone before me.”

“Trust me,” Peebee said, “I don’t need the meld to know. I’ve met way too many freaky people who actually say their weird, dumb thoughts aloud. This? It doesn’t even register on my radar.”

That seemed to reassure Ryder, at least a little bit. She smiled, and Peebee inwardly congratulated herself on a secret skillfully kept. “So…” Ryder said, hot breath tickling the side of Peebee’s cheek, “…do you want to? Again?”

Peebee grinned. “Why not?” She’d just have to be extra careful if they ended up melding again. Now that she knew this gift actually meant something to Ryder, she was even more determined to keep it a surprise.

***

Peebee stewed in her own nervousness for about a week and a half. She tried not to bother Vetra, she really did, but she kept finding excuses to drop by the cargo bay and linger near the armory. Most of the time, she found Vetra immersed in reports or negotiations, focused so deeply that it took a while for her to notice Peebee’s presence, but when she did, she always gave her a look filled with good-natured exasperation and shook her head.

Peebee knew that while Vetra might be a minor miracle-worker, miracles didn't happen in a day. But it had to be taking a significantly longer time than usual, right? She fought to keep herself from asking, knowing that more likely than not her motormouth would give her away, but then the thought floated through her head that maybe there really weren't any detachable dicks in the Andromeda galaxy, and she was screwed—though not in the way she’d been hoping.

Just when she was about ready to burst, however, she got an email from Vetra.

_Hey Blue,_

_Got that “junk” you were looking for. You can come for it this evening :P_

_Vetra_

“Yes!” Peebee couldn't help shouting, pumping her fist in the air - before remembering that she was using the public terminal on the bridge. She could feel Suvi’s curious look and Kallo’s grumpy glare even before she turned around to see them, but not even Vetra's dumb puns could dampen her mood.

“Gotta go!” she said breezily, flashing them both a brilliant smile before darting out of the room.

“What do you suppose that was about?” she heard Suvi ask as she left.

“Who cares?” Kallo grumbled. “Gil’s adjusted the calibration on the jump drive again, and—”

The thunk of Peebee’s boots as she thundered down the catwalk to the elevator drowned out everything else. All she had to do was round the corner of the research table, slam the call button, and—

“Woah!”

Peebee collided with a solidly built body, taking both of them to the floor. She looked down to see Ryder looking a bit dazed, but as soon as their eyes met she offered Peebee a familiar grin, one that never failed to make her stomach flutter. “This seems kinda familiar,” Ryder said. Her hands were resting lightly on Peebee’s hips, but when she punctuated her words with a gentle squeeze, Peebee felt a jolt right to her center.

“It does, doesn't it?” she said, smirking down at the human.

“Where are you going in such a rush?” Ryder asked, but Peebee was ready for her.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” she murmured. She ignored the fact that they were in the research room in full view of anyone who happened to pass by, and leaned in just a bit closer to see Ryder’s eyelashes flutter.

Peebee was an incredibly driven person, focused singlemindedly on her goal at all times, but something about Ryder always made her forget where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. Where Peebee was relentless, a perpetual-motion machine with a hummingbird heart, there was a kind of stillness at Ryder’s core that calmed her in a way she’d never felt outside of a zero-G chamber. Even when they weren't joined in the meld, Peebee felt that around Ryder, it was possible to stop, or at least pause, without falling apart.

Ryder was looking up at her curiously. But when her mouth opened, presumably to ask what Peebee was thinking about, she leaned down and pressed a swift kiss to her lips. Pulling back, she grinned to see the look on Ryder’s face: dazed, but swiftly turning hungry.

“Playing coy, huh?” Ryder asked, her voice dropping into a husky growl that made Peebee shiver. “That's gonna cost you later.”

“Looking forward to it,” Peebee said, grinding her pelvis down against Ryder’s just once—but before the human’s fingers could tighten on her hips, she pulled herself up, heading for the elevator. Hitting the call button, she turned to see Ryder getting to her feet, looking like a pent-up, horny mess… exactly the way Peebee wanted her. “Hold that thought,” she told her girlfriend, and then waved cheekily as the elevator ground into gear.

She caught one last glimpse of Ryder’s confused pout before she disappeared onto the ship’s lower deck.

Once the lift stopped, Peebee practically leapt off, making a beeline for Vetra’s ‘office’. Cora was working on something by the Nomad, but for once, Peebee didn’t stop to pester her. She was a woman on a mission. The sooner she picked up her package— _heh—_ the sooner she could make good on her promise to Ryder. And she definitely wanted to make good on it. There was a tingling warmth in her lower belly that only grew stronger as wicked ideas raced through her mind.

This time, when she arrived at Vetra’s door, she barged in without any embarrassment or hesitation. She didn’t knock, although she realized a few seconds later she probably should have. Fortunately, Vetra didn’t seem to mind. She turned away from her terminal as if she had been expecting Peebee to burst in all along (which she probably had, Peebee thought).

“Peebee.”

“Vetra.”

Peebee rocked from toe to heel, toe to heel. Only a few seconds had passed, but waiting was still pure torture.

At last, Vetra seemed to take pity on her squirming. “Here. It wasn’t easy, but… well, let’s just say some ideas are universal.” She removed a narrow rectangular box from her desk, offering it in an outstretched hand.

Peebee grabbed it and flipped open the lid, eyes widening in shock. Resting inside the box was... what was it, exactly? It was a cock, sure, but it didn’t look like any cock she’d ever seen. It wasn’t smooth with a mushroom head like humans had, and it didn’t have a turian corkscrew pattern either. It was pink, with a very obvious crevice running from base to tip, dividing it neatly in half. The top was kind of puffy—at least the slit was recognizable—and upon close inspection, she could see a fine dusting of scales. The bottom was even weirder. It had these little… well, she couldn’t call them spines, because they were short and rounded. Maybe ‘ridges’ was a better word for them.

“Is this…angaran?” she asked, lifting the shaft out of the box and studying it in fascination. She couldn’t think of any other possibility. She knew what the dicks of various Milky Way species looked like—her own long-ago experiences aside, the extranet was a vast place—and this definitely wasn’t like any of them.

“Yes,” Vetra said. Peebee tore her eyes away from her prize long enough to catch a hint of a smirk on the turian’s face. “It took a few interesting conversations to explain to the merchant on Aya what I was looking for, but…”

Peebee bit her lip. Carefully, she placed the toy back in the box and set it aside.

Vetra’s amusement turned to concern. “So, will it work for you?” she asked, sounding worried.

Peebee didn’t answer with words. She stepped in and gave Vetra the tightest hug she could manage. Vetra seemed surprised at first. Her arms remained stiff at her sides, but eventually, she returned the embrace.

“Thanks,” Peebee muttered somewhere near Vetra’s chest.

“No problem,” Vetra said from above her. “Glad I could help.”

After an awkward silence, Peebee let go of Vetra and stepped back, rubbing the back of her neck. “So… how much do I owe you? For the thing.”

Vetra chuckled. “Nothing. It’s for Ryder, right? I can’t even begin to pay off all the debts I owe her. Not after she saved Sid. Although, if you want to take my turn cleaning the galley…”

“Done,” Peebee said. Unable to contain herself, she let a squeal of excitement slip out, snatching up the box and sprinting out of the room. “Thanks again!” she yelled back without turning around.

If Vetra said anything else, Peebee didn’t hear. She had to go find Ryder as soon as possible. After over a week of waiting, she was more than ready to take this thing for a test drive.

***

After a quick dip into Ryder’s bunk (she didn’t want to carry a dick around the ship with the whole crew watching, even if it was in a box), Peebee headed to the upper deck. She emerged from the elevator with a spring in her step to see Ryder leaning against the research room table, arms crossed and with a glint in her eye that promised trouble.

While Peebee very much enjoyed both giving and receiving pleasure, she knew her girlfriend typically preferred giving. Ryder had been making an effort to be more flexible in that area lately—an effort Peebee made sure to reward with orgasms—but there were times when Ryder got into a take-charge mood and wasn't interested in excuses. It was clear that now was one of those times.

Peebee licked her lips, feeling heat building in her core. Slowing her steps, she put extra sway in her hips as she approached the human. “Got a little something for ya,” she said, letting her voice drop low.

“Oh yeah?” Ryder growled, reaching for her hips. “And what’s that?”

“Meet me in the Pathfinder’s quarters tonight and you just might find out,” Peebee said, dodging her. She tossed a sultry glance over her shoulder and was pleased to see Ryder glaring at her in mingled exasperation and lust.

A moment later, Ryder’s expression hardened. “No, _now.”_

Before Peebee had a chance to think, Ryder was on her in a couple of swift strides, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her over her shoulder with a grunt of effort. Peebee squealed, half in surprise and half in delight, before drumming her fists on Ryder’s back. “What the hell? What are you, a krogan?”

“No, I'm the girlfriend of a dirty tease,” Ryder said, beginning to carry her down the catwalk. “A tease who’s gonna get what’s coming to her.”

Peebee only struggled for a few more seconds before relaxing into Ryder’s hold.

“And how exactly were you planning to do that?” she asked, mentally counting down the seconds until Ryder realized what she’d already figured out. “I know you're strong, babe, but were you gonna carry me down the ladder or…?”

Ryder groaned and set Peebee back on her feet. “Dammit.”

“It’s okay,” Peebee laughed, patting her arm before sliding down the ladder and gazing back up at her girlfriend with hooded eyes. “So, are you coming…?”

“You bet your ass,” Ryder said. “And soon you’ll be too.” Peebee snorted at the wordplay before heading into Ryder’s cabin. If her girlfriend was already this riled up before they'd even gotten started, she couldn't wait to see how she’d respond to the gift.

She keenly remembered the solar storms of arousal that had floated over from Ryder during the meld when Peebee had introduced the thought of one or the other of them wearing the cock—especially, she thought, when Ryder had been the one wearing it. _I’d be lying if I said I’d never used one of those,_ Ryder had said at the time, casually—perhaps a little too casually? It had been something of a vulnerable moment, and Peebee hadn't wanted to push it, but that didn't mean she wasn’t curious.

As soon as the door to the Pathfinder’s quarters closed, Ryder was on her, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss and walking her back rapidly toward the bed. For a moment, Peebee forgot all about her gift. It was so easy to lose herself in Ryder’s lips, Ryder’s tongue, Ryder’s hands. They were currently sliding down her sides to clutch her waist, and in another moment, Peebee suspected Ryder would try to pick her up.

She couldn’t let that happen. Once Ryder pinned her against a wall, or threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, or… well, anything that showcased her strength and enthusiasm, it would all be over. And as hungry as Peebee was for Ryder’s attention, she wanted a very specific kind of attention. The kind she’d already waited a week for, not counting the long and fruitless search before she’d asked for Vetra’s help.

“Wait,” she mumbled, even though she dove in for another messy kiss as soon as she gasped the words out.

Ryder’s low moan vibrated between their mouths. It wasn’t until several seconds later that they surfaced for air again and the human was able to respond. “Huh?”

“Wait,” Peebee said, even as her hands slid down Ryder’s back to cup the tight muscles of her ass. “I have something to show you first.”

“Does it involve you naked?” Instead of going for Peebee’s lips, Ryder leaned in, kissing along her sensitive neckfolds. “Because that’s all I wanna see.”

It took Peebee a hot second to form words with Ryder sucking at her throat, but somehow, she managed. “Yeah, actually, it does.”

That got Ryder’s attention. She stopped in the middle of leaving what Peebee was sure would turn into a purple hickey later, dark eyes glittering with curiosity. “Yeah?”

“Hold on a sec.”

Ryder pouted a bit as Peebee stepped away, but waited obediently by the foot of the bed. From the way she was fidgeting, Peebee could tell she had to be uncomfortable, but something about that made the reveal more delicious. She grabbed the box she had set by Ryder’s terminal and whipped off the lid, holding it out triumphantly. “Ta-da! My surprise.”

Peebee waited, studying Ryder’s face, but to her surprise, it had become incredibly hard to read. Ryder didn’t seem pleased, or embarrassed, or even horny any longer. Instead, her expression just looked blank, as if she was trying to process something big.

“I know it’s angaran,” Peebee said, babbling to fill the silence, “but it’s all I… well, all Vetra could find. But it still looks pretty close to a human cock, see?” She removed it from the box’s protective cushioning, holding it up. The soft shaft drooped slightly under its own weight. “I know it’s kind of, um. Pinker than you. And bumpy. And it’s got that weird indent running along underneath. But that’s okay, right? Hey, it’s even sensation transmitting!” She turned the cock around, showing Ryder the seat of the toy and the metal transmitter resting on it. “Angarans know their electromagnetism.”

Ryder didn’t say anything. She still seemed to be in a state of shock.

Peebee’s heart sank. She dropped the toy back into the box and set it aside so Ryder wouldn’t have to see it. “I screwed up, didn’t I? Oh shit. I screwed up. I just thought that maybe I could make one of my… your… I don’t even know. I just wanted to make you happy. I didn’t think—”

“Peebee,” Ryder murmured, speaking at last. She stepped forward, closing the gap between them again, and held out her hands. Peebee didn’t take them, but it didn’t matter, because Ryder reached for hers instead. “You didn’t screw up at all. This is… I’m just…” She sniffed, and Peebee suddenly realized her brown eyes were shining more than usual. “You found this just for me?”

“Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn’t going to benefit from it too,” Peebee said, smirking a bit to lighten the moment. Ryder chuckled a little, giving her a watery smile, and Peebee knew she’d accomplished her goal. As comfortable as she’d become letting Ryder in, she still wasn’t great with the mushy stuff. It was easier in the meld - there was no way to truly meld with someone without baring your soul, so she couldn't be embarrassed by revealing too much of herself without reciprocation. In the meld, after all, she wasn’t just her - she was part of an us.

Peebee could feel the beginnings of the tingling sensation at the back of her skull, urging her to meld. “So…?” she said, picking up the toy and dangling it between two fingers. “Don’t you wanna see how it works?”

Ryder smirked at her, seemingly having regained that curious mixture of dorky self-assurance that had drawn Peebee to her in the first place. “I think _you_ want to see how it works a lot more than I do,” she said teasingly. “Well go on, tech nerd…”

Peebee grinned at her before turning her attention back to the cock, turning it over and over in her hands. “I wonder how different it is from the ones we had in the Milky Way,” she muttered, mostly to herself. “Those had fairly detailed settings where you could change the size and shape and color to match your - oh!”

Her fingers fumbled over a bump near the base that she’d assumed at first to simply be a textural flourish, and suddenly the cock jumped in her hands. She fumbled it and nearly dropped it, but Ryder caught it at the last second. The human squinted at it. “What do you think that just did - hey, is it getting warmer?”

Peebee reached out to touch it, and found that Ryder was right. The toy _was_ growing warmer, picking up cues from Ryder’s skin temperature. All of a sudden it felt less like an inert hunk of silicone and more like an actual organ.

“If it does that, I wonder if it’ll…” Peebee rolled her thumb over the odd bump again. After a moment, she felt it depress under her touch, and the warmth was joined by a tingling sensation, not unlike the feeling she got when undergoing a medical scan. Peebee had a strong inkling of what was about to happen, but her eyebrows still rose as she saw the cock’s shape begin to grow fluid, rippling as it subtly shifted configuration. At the same time, a blush of blue began to spread from beneath the place where Peebee’s thumb rested.

Ryder wasn’t paying attention. “I'm never gonna be able to look Jaal in the face again,” she was muttering. “All I’ll be able to think is, _I know what your dick looks like._ Actually, it’s worse: _I fucked my girlfriend with your dick._ That is so -”

“C’mere,” Peebee blurted out, seizing the human’s hand and slotting her thumb into the divot near the base. The transformation that had begun with Peebee halted abruptly, and the cock began to shift to something much closer to Ryder’s skin tone.

“Whoa,” Ryder breathed, eyes going wide. “Is that...is it picking up on my -”

“Looks like it’s automatically detecting your physiology and adjusting accordingly,” Peebee said, a little smug in her discovery. “We had dicks back in the Milky Way that would sort of do this, but you had to mess with a lot more settings first. This might actually be more technically advanced.”

“The alpha dildo,” Ryder snorted, then turned to Peebee. The asari felt laughter bubbling up in herself as well, and soon they had both collapsed into a fit of nervous giggling.

The transformation didn't take long. The texture smoothed, the scales and ridges disappearing and the seam of the indent closing up, to be replaced by a more familiar form. The head thickened, blossoming into a recognizable mushroom shape, and the color became just a shade darker than Ryder’s tawny skin. Peebee found herself sucking in a breath. With the metamorphosis complete, it could have easily been a part of Ryder. There was just one last thing to do.

When she looked up at Ryder, the human’s face appeared similarly awestruck. “Damn,” she breathed, “this is...wow.”

“Bet it’ll be even more _wow_ when you put it in,” Peebee said, grinning at her with half-lidded eyes. Ryder’s went wider.

“You want me to wear it?”

“Well, not all the time,” Peebee said with exaggerated casualness, slowly beginning to make her way over to the bed. “I think it’d look pretty good in blue.”

She could practically feel Ryder’s eyes tracking the sway in her hips, and could easily imagine the human’s hands twitching out to grasp them. Peebee allowed herself a small shudder of anticipation before settling herself on the bed and fixing Ryder with a heated stare.

“This time, though, I want you to fuck me.”

Ryder unfastened her pants, shucking them so fast that Peebee almost blinked and missed it. Next came Ryder’s shirt, ripped roughly up and over her head. While she struggled with the compression top beneath, Peebee started to wonder whether she should deal with her own clothes before Ryder got her hands on them. Otherwise, her prized purple jacket might not survive the onslaught.

She had just managed to remove it before Ryder pounced. All Peebee saw was a blur of naked flesh before she was tackled and pinned to the bed. She laughed as her shoulders hit the mattress, but that noise quickly turned into a groan as Ryder’s hands slid up beneath her cropped shirt to palm her breasts. Ryder’s warm lips trailed up along her neck before finding her mouth, and neither of them made any sounds for several moments while they lost themselves in a deep kiss.

“If you…” Kiss. “Want me…” Kiss. “To slow down…” Soft bite. “Tell me now.” Ryder’s voice was a growl, low and rumbling with purpose.

Peebee shuddered. The last thing she wanted was for Ryder to slow down. Honestly, their constant flirting, combined with the exhilaration of running around the past week with a secret, had been more than enough foreplay already. She wanted Ryder _now,_ fast and hard.

“Don’t you dare. Where is it?”

Ryder’s right hand stopped kneading her breast, pulling out from beneath her shirt and reaching somewhere beside them. Peebee couldn’t really tell what she was doing. She was far too distracted by Ryder’s hungry mouth and the delicious pressure of Ryder’s knee pushing up between her legs. She still hadn’t removed her pants, but it hardly mattered, because her azure was about ready to soak through them.

The constraints of clothing became too much. Peebee wiggled beneath Ryder, trying to remove her pants, and Ryder seemed to forget her quest to retrieve the toy as she helped Peebee pull them off. In reality, her help was more of a hindrance. Her hands roamed over every inch of skin Peebee peeled free, and Peebee forgot what she was doing with her arm still tangled in a tight sleeve and her pants somewhere around her knees.

It took a minor miracle and a lot of awkward fumbling to get her naked, but eventually, her clothes joined Ryder’s somewhere on the floor. Ryder stared at her for a moment, and Peebee could see both love and awe in her eyes. It was powerful, she thought, to be admired by someone so intensely—especially since she knew her body wasn’t the only thing Ryder adored.

“I love you,” she said—words she meant sincerely, even if it still felt clunky to say them aloud in the real world. So clunky that she felt compelled to add, “Even if you did cry because I found you a dick.”

“I did _not_ cry,” Ryder protested, but she laughed into Peebee’s throat before kissing down to her breasts.

Peebee dug her nails in between Ryder’s shoulderblades as hot lips wrapped around the stiff peak of her nipple. She sighed with relief as ‘the mushy stuff’, as she so affectionately referred to it, gave way to pure passion.

She didn’t let Ryder tease her breasts for long. After a few indulgent moments, she threaded her fingers through Ryder’s hair and forced her to look up. “Put it in,” she said, rubbing herself against Ryder’s muscular thigh for emphasis.

After another deep kiss to tide them over, Ryder finally managed to find the toy. It had bounced a foot away on the mattress, but she snatched it up, rising to her knees to try and figure it out. That gave Peebee a front row seat to the best view in Andromeda. A narrow strip of dark hair pointed down to the swollen bud of Ryder’s clit, and her lips were already puffy and coated with wetness. Peebee swallowed down the excess moisture that had risen in her mouth. As much as she wanted a taste, she wanted to watch Ryder put the cock in more.

She got her wish. Ryder positioned the shorter end at her entrance, rolling her hips against it a few times before starting to push it in. Peebee watched in awe, her eyes locked onto the beautiful sight of Ryder’s body opening. She couldn’t help imagining how it would look taking the longer end, especially if the shaft was blue and attached to her.

With a low groan, Ryder managed to ease the widest part in. The longer end of the shaft jutted out from between her legs, a pretty convincing match for her skin tone. The tip, Peebee noticed, was starting to leak wetness, and after a few moments, it looked as shiny as Ryder’s clit had before the metal plate covered it.

“Oh, shit,” Ryder groaned, squirming a bit on top of Peebee as she tried to adjust to the sensation. “Fuck…”

“Doing all right there?” Peebee asked, grinning, but she didn't wait for an answer before reaching up and taking Ryder’s cock in a firm grip. She felt it jump in her hand, and the beads of wetness spilling from the tip in increasing numbers made it easy to slide her fist all the way down to the base and back.

She was treated to a much louder moan, and the sight of Ryder’s head thrown back, the muscles in her neck and stomach flexing. Peebee bit her lip, unable to resist torturing her girlfriend for a moment longer by running her unoccupied hand down Ryder's defined abdomen. The human responded with a full-body shiver, and a glare that held absolutely no heat.

“Are you trying to kill me…?”

“No,” Peebee sang, moving her hand with torturous slowness along Ryder’s length and watching her girlfriend struggle not to thrust up into her hand. “Just enjoying how sensitive you are. Are you sure you've used one of these things before?”

Ryder let out a low growl, and all of a sudden her wrists were seized in a firm grip and pressed flat above her head. Unfortunately for Ryder, that left Peebee in the perfect position to grind her soaked azure against Ryder’s dripping shaft. She gave her girlfriend a moment to enjoy her little triumph before doing just that, eliciting an even louder groan that tapered off into something approaching a…

“Did you just _whimper?”_

“I did not,” Ryder said, glaring balefully at her, as Peebee’s grin stretched to vorcha-like proportions. “I am so gonna make you pay for this later…”

“How bout right now?” Peebee whispered, leaning up as far as she could to nip at Ryder’s earlobe. It was a spot that she’d learned early on was incredibly sensitive, and she rarely missed an opportunity to take advantage of that fact.

But this time, it was Peebee who was undone by her own designs. Ryder’s hips bucked forward reflexively, bringing the head of her cock into contact with Peebee’s clit. Now it was Peebee’s turn to groan, squeezing her eyes shut and arching against Ryder to get more of the sensation.

When she opened her eyes, Ryder was staring down at her with a curious mix of desire, affection, and a lot less smugness than Peebee would've felt in her position. “You done teasing?” she said, her voice rough with need.

“For now,” Peebee panted. “Need you in me.”

Ryder mercifully chose not to torment her, releasing Peebee’s wrists and taking hold of her hip with one hand. With the other, she grasped her cock, guiding it through Peebee’s soaked slit and coating it with copious amounts of her wetness. Peebee was about to tell Ryder off for teasing - once she found the breath, anyway - but her girlfriend didn't waste time. After only a few strokes, she let the head of her cock rest against Peebee’s entrance.

Peebee had a quip prepared about Ryder not knowing where to put it, but the joke died on her lips as the human began to press forward. She was instantly reminded that it had been a really, _really_ long time since she’d been on either the giving or the receiving end of something this big, and for a moment the stretch was a little painful. But her body seemed to realize how badly she wanted to feel Ryder in her, and soon what little resistance there was gave way, allowing the widest part of the head to slip inside.

Feeling overwhelmed by the sensations, Peebee almost shut her eyes - but was so, _so_ glad that she didn't. The look on Ryder’s face as she slowly slid into Peebee - entranced, ecstatic, intensely focused and yet delirious all at once - engendered a tight, fluttery feeling in Peebee’s chest. Her girlfriend was feeling her - _all_ of her - for the first time. Sure, she’d had plenty of her fingers inside of Peebee - and did most nights - but this was different, Peebee knew from experience. She fluttered around Ryder at the thought, and saw the human’s eyebrows shoot up before her hips stuttered, inadvertently pushing in deeper.

The pounding at the back of her head had gotten stronger every minute since they’d first started, but now it was approaching fever pitch. Peebee wanted to let this moment be special, and to last appropriately, but she was suddenly not convinced of her ability to control herself if she let it drag out much longer. Remembering how Ryder had responded to the minute fluttering of her muscles, Peebee gave a slow, deliberate squeeze.

 _“Fuck,”_ Ryder hissed, jerking forward again and driving several more inches into Peebee all at once.

Peebee let out a delighted gasp, but had to take a moment to catch her breath before she could say, “I thought that was the idea…”

The look of determination on Ryder’s face intensified. She took a firmer hold on Peebee’s hips, using the new leverage to push herself forward slowly but inexorably. With Peebee’s encouragement, in the form of calculated squeezes of her inner muscles and raking her nails down Ryder’s neck and back, their hips met.

_Goddess, she’s inside me...all the way inside me._

With that thought, the last shreds of Peebee’s self-control snapped. Her mind flung itself outward, seeking someone to cling to—and found Ryder, eagerly waiting to accept her. The darkness of the meld slid over Peebee’s eyes, but when she opened them again she was no longer alone: Ryder was there with her, inside her, tangled together in their shared universe.

For just a moment, their physical need became a little less urgent. In the meld, as close as two beings could be, neither of them were quite so desperate.

 _Hey,_ Peebee said, smiling shyly.

 _Hey you,_ Ryder said back, equally sheepish.

Suddenly, both of them were aware of just how bare they had stripped themselves. With just the quiet of the universe around them and the shared heartbeat echoing between their joined bodies, there were no defenses left, no shields or jokes to hide behind.

 _Thanks for doing this,_ ’ Ryder said. She wasn’t smiling, not quite, but there was a quiet happiness to her sincerity. It almost seemed as though she was relieved. _‘It means a lot.’_

For once, Peebee didn’t have a smart comment ready. She didn’t try to ramble her way out of answering either. She just caressed Ryder’s cheek, brushing back a stray lock of her choppy hair, and said, _‘You’re welcome.’_

They kissed again, and the intense desire that had disappeared just moments before came rushing back twice as strong. Peebee’s inner walls rippled with it, clenching the shaft of the… no, _Ryder’s_ cock. This toy was theirs now, and it meant something.

Ryder seemed to agree. She tightened her grip on Peebee’s hips and began pumping into her. The first few strokes were slow, testing, but she soon remembered what to do—if she had even forgotten. A few seconds later, colors were floating at the corners of Peebee’s eyes and Ryder’s handsome face had begun to blur into the swirling purple clouds behind her.

“Oh Goddess,” Peebee muttered out loud.

Under other circumstances, it would have been embarrassing. She didn’t believe in Athame at all, she didn’t even believe in siari, and she found the exclamation, and most asari who used it, supremely annoying. But she couldn’t for the life of her think of anything else to say. The way Ryder was thrusting up into her threatened to send her somewhere beyond the mortal realm, at any rate.

“Just Ryder,” the human grunted, sliding a hand down her stomach to find the hard ridge of her clit.

“Shut up,” Peebee said, but she couldn’t put a laugh behind it, because Ryder was driving into her relentlessly. Even more than that, she could _feel_ desire pouring off her in waves. Through the meld, she had unrestricted access to Ryder’s feelings as well as her body, and those feelings were intense enough to set her head spinning.

Ryder wanted her—didn’t just want to get close to her, but wanted to _claim_ her. It was selfish, possessive, and so unlike the feelings of most asari Peebee had ever dealt with. With a cock between her legs, Ryder fucked like they wouldn’t have a tomorrow. There was purpose to her rhythm, not just the purpose of pleasure, but the purpose of ownership. It was a feeling Peebee would have recoiled from in previous lovers, especially Kalinda, if she had ever truly melded with any of them, and it startled Peebee at first. But with Ryder, she could feel an undercurrent of love underneath. Beneath her selfishness was a deeper core of selflessness, and Peebee couldn’t help but trust it.

She trusted Ryder.

She gave herself over, gasping, pressing short kisses to Ryder’s lips when Ryder’s fast pace wasn’t punching moans from deep within her gut. The tingling at the back of her head intensified, only this time it was spreading everywhere: down her spine, to the tips of her fingers and toes, and especially between her legs. Her inner walls pulsed—shit, she had never been this full—and her clit throbbed beneath Ryder’s firm fingers.

Ryder was just as needy. Sweat had broken out over her skin and her dark eyes blazed, the irises swallowing the whites. Her muscles clenched at random intervals, especially her abdominals. When they did, Peebee could feel the shaft within her twitch. Pressure was racing up and down its length, pressure she could feel an echo of in her clit, and suddenly, Peebee wanted nothing more than to release it. She wanted Ryder to come inside her. She didn’t know exactly how this toy worked, but as a scientist, she could make an educated guess.

“Fuck, Ryder,” she hissed, digging her nails in between her lover’s shoulderblades. “Do it. Come.”

Ryder groaned, hips quivering. She stopped on the next outstroke, tensing up suddenly. “Not ‘til you do.”

Peebee gazed right into her eyes, hoping the plea there was obvious. “Then make me come.”

With a deep growl, Ryder pumped back inside her. Peebee couldn’t be sure which of them tipped over the edge first. Her muscles clenched, Ryder’s cock swelled, and Peebee screamed something unintelligible into Ryder’s mouth as warmth flooded her core. It was a weird feeling at first, sort of, but the rhythmic pulses of heat caused her walls to ripple harder, especially when she thought about how it was _Ryder’s_ heat, _Ryder’s_ release.

And it was a release. Peebee felt that word, that feeling, ‘release’, travel from Ryder to her through the threads that bound them together. It wasn’t just a release of pressure, but a release of emotion as well. Ryder had been tense about this. Ryder had cared more than she wanted to admit. And now that she was coming, she felt free. Peebee felt as though she could fly with her.

 _‘It’s okay,_ ’ she thought, still shuddering as Ryder emptied inside her. She flinched each time Ryder’s fingers rubbed thoughtlessly over her clit. ‘ _I like this. I love it. I love_ you.’

_‘Thank you… I don’t know what I did to deserve you.’_

It was funny, because Peebee wondered the exact same thing every day, several times a day. At least she was in similar company.

_‘Everything.’_

It took them a while to come down. Ryder had built up a lot of tension, and Peebee was more than willing to accept the results. She sighed happily as Ryder’s strokes slowed, then eventually stopped, simply enjoying the way her aftershocks shivered around the weakly pulsing length inside her. _‘Fuck,’_ Ryder muttered against her shoulder, her grip loosening at last.

 _‘Good?’_ Peebee asked, even though she already knew the answer. She would have known it outside the meld too. It was obvious that Ryder was completely blissed out.

_‘Mm. What’s a better word than good?’_

_‘Great? Fantastic?’_

_‘Perfect,’_ Ryder said.

Peebee laughed. _‘Meet you back in reality?’_

_‘Race you there.’_

She opened her eyes, suddenly aware of Ryder’s firm weight on top of her. In the meld, both of them had been wrapped up in a floaty sort of feeling, and she hadn’t noticed. It was comforting, though, being trapped beneath Ryder’s body… at least for a little while.

“Squishing me,” Peebee complained, and Ryder hurried to lift herself up, looking embarrassed.

“Sorry,” she said, beginning to withdraw.

Peebee stopped her. “No, wait.” She hooked her knee tighter around Ryder’s hip, keeping her in place. She didn’t want the fullness to leave.

Ryder grinned. “You’re not done yet?”

“Done with you?” Peebee summoned her strength. It wasn’t easy flipping Ryder over on the mattress, especially since the human had a bit more muscle than she did, but thanks to a little biotic force, she managed. Once she had successfully taken her place on top, she laughed triumphantly. “You didn’t think I was gonna get you off that easy, did you?”

“I think you mean let me off that easy.”

“I know what I said.” Peebee trailed a light, teasing finger down one of Ryder’s collarbones, letting it dip between her sternum before tracing down to circle a stiff brown nipple. “Vetra went through a lot of trouble to find us one of these. I’m gonna make sure we put it to good use.”

Ryder’s eyes widened. “Wait, Vetra…?”

Peebee realized what she had said. “Let’s not talk about Vetra,” she said, leaning down to take Ryder’s lips in another kiss. In fact, they didn’t have to talk at all. She was sure the two of them could find plenty of other interesting things to do.


End file.
